


The Siren's Song

by centipatch



Series: Vorfreude [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bubbly, Colbie Caillat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, gentle shizuo, happy birthday izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/pseuds/centipatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's anxiety involved and Shizuo determines to give reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> My cute little shit is having a birthday! Yaay! He deserves so much love and that's basically the concept of this fic.  
> This is based on Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. So, it's better to listen to it while reading!

**[Bubbly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM) -Colbie Caillat-**

 

  _Will you count me in?_

It had always been there, the question.

_Will you count me in?_

It was always on the back of Shizuo’s mind every time he saw Izaya’s brows furrowed, heavy with troubles which were invisible to him. He tilted his head; bangs swayed and fell to the side of his frame languidly. Gentle mocha-brown eyes hinted with worry as they examined a certain raven’s sleeping face.

He thought it was one of Izaya’s bad habit, to keep everything bottled up inside without relying on others—without relying on him to ease a bit of his trouble. Izaya was just like a fortress of complexity, a safe filled with stored-up emotions that was hard to breach in.

Shizuo remembered how hard it was to make Izaya open up at the beginning of their relationship. It was as if he kept entering the wrong code; using brute force was even more impossible. Thankfully, he had a strong perseverance—a mental strength he built up from years of chasing Izaya through the streets of Ikebukuro.

For Izaya, knowledge is power. Selling information was the raven’s choice of profession, so it was only logical that Izaya would want something back for the information he was about to give. Even their annoying friend, Shinra, corroborated this point. Thus, Shizuo had no choice but to open his own Pandora box first— _information_ for the sake of _information_.

That seemed to do the trick since Izaya was a lot better in discussing his problem now. Still, there was an issue the raven still refused to share with him and that frustrated Shizuo. He had an idea of what it was, though.

It was clear from the way Izaya hugged him a bit tighter nowadays; fingers dragged heavily across the soft line of his vest as if the gravity on Shizuo’s back added so much weight on Izaya’s hands. Or from the way the smaller man added more force on their kisses; teeth pulling on the flesh of Shizuo’s lips harsher than usual, drawing out blood, but still wouldn’t satisfy the hunger in those half-lidded eyes.

His finger rose to touch the little creases on Izaya’s forehead, rubbing it a bit to ease the raven’s expression into a more relaxed one while his eyes taking in the sight of closed eyelids and slightly parted rosy lips. Soft snores could be heard faintly, and it brought a little smile to him. At times like this, he just couldn’t help but touch his lover’s face with adoration swelling in his chest.

His fingers went down to trace the ivory skin with a hint of shy pink of Izaya’s cheek, admiring the softness it brought to his own skin. The movement was so careful but without the hesitation underneath it. It was an act of subtle possessiveness he needed to let out.

At the brush of Shizuo’s thumb against the corner of the inviting lips, Izaya stirred slightly; closed eyelids were moving a bit before the crimson color came into view in a half-hearted attempt.

“Good morning, flea.”

The words rolled out smoothly from Shizuo’s lips, it was almost like he was waiting to say it so bad. But then again, maybe he was.

“Morning, you brute.”

Izaya slurred a reply, and Shizuo coughed a laugh.

///

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

///

“Have you been staring at my face for a while now?”

Shizuo hummed a reply; an unwavering smile still adorned his face while the back of his fingers stubbornly tested the taste of Izaya’s skin. The said owner momentarily closed his eyes back as he snorted his remark; the ghost of a smile played dangerously between the borderline of amusement and self-consciousness.

“Creep.”

The edge of Shizuo’s lips tugged even wider, forming the beginning of a grin, though the softness of his gaze betrayed the hint of playfulness he tried to show. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“My apologies,” Izaya cracked his eyelids open again and dragged his head closer to Shizuo’s hand as he tried to focus; the light of his voice blanketed with a rasp, relieving it from the sing-song tone the smaller man usually used. “Have I been accidentally rubbing it off on you?”

Shizuo watched as Izaya’s lips slowly forming a lazy smile before leaning in to press his own to those rosy lips. The strands of blond hair fell to the latter’s forehead, and when Shizuo pulled away slightly there was a hand catching some of them; delicate fingers twirled the end of those strands in a playful manner.

“What was that for?”

Izaya’s gaze was a magnetic force that pulled Shizuo in, and when he had trapped in it, he didn’t want to ever get out. It reminded him of a siren’s song, and while he entertained himself with the idea, his fingers was caressing the line of familiar white shirt Izaya was using as his night pajama; the difference in size made the creases appeared on the fabric it looked to Shizuo that Izaya’s body was drowned in it.

“Well, I’m hungry.”

The raven-haired male snorted a chuckle as his fingers tugged softly on the blond strands that were still held hostage. The corner of his eyes crinkled a bit as a mix of smile and grin showed itself involuntarily, and Shizuo couldn’t help himself but feel a little tipsy at the sight. “You monster.”

“Yeah, _your_ monster.”

He tipped his head in for a peck before whispering softly to the soft surface of Izaya’s lips, “Yours only.” Another kiss followed after which involved teasing bite and playful lick, and when they parted a bubbly laughter erupted from the raven-haired male’s lips.

And then, Shizuo felt that familiar warmth spread inside him.

///

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

///

There were weird tingles that accompanied the warmth, Shizuo thought it spread from the edge of his toes, continued to the pit of his stomach, and ended somewhere inside his chest. Or he could be wrong, maybe it ended on his face instead because he was smiling. He was smiling so wide his cheeks ached a bit.

“I’m not your food, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo caught a breathy purr at the end of his line when the laughter died down. “Hmm, I beg to differ,” he shifted his body slightly so it was right on top of Izaya’s; the new position got him in between the smaller man’s legs as he nipped the ivory skin of Izaya’s neck gently.

“If you’re that hungry, maybe you could get up and cook us breakfast.”

There was a hint of chuckle at the start of Izaya’s sentence; Shizuo could feel the vibration on the skin his lips connected with. He mumbled “later” and Izaya made no attempt to push him away, instead there were fingers that caressed the bare skin of his arm; the motions were painfully slow it whispered intimacy as the underlying motive.

“I also need to make my morning tea.”

“Izaya,” The said man cranked his neck slightly, allowing Shizuo to have better access to his neck; Shizuo could feel him shudder at the breathy calling of his name, could feel the twitch and the heat that spread over the skin. He just knew there was a blush adorning Izaya’s face at the moment even when he couldn’t see it. “Today’s Sunday, we have a lot of time.”

A throaty chuckle was heard afterward, and when he replied “Sure, as Shizu-chan wishes” there was a soft moan that followed, right on time with Shizuo’s light biting.

///

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

///

Shizuo took an inhale of Izaya’s scent greedily as if the smaller man was nicotine he was addicted to. The shiver came back and Izaya shifted a bit to encircle his arms around Shizuo’s bare shoulders. Fingertips dragged the sun-kissed skin almost too sensually with a trace of desperation that didn’t go unnoticed by Shizuo; nails accidentally scraped the surface without leaving any mark.

With breath too heavy to take, Izaya forced out “It’s raining outside” with a tone as casual as he could formulate. It was used as a momentary distraction, more to Izaya himself than to Shizuo.

“Is it?” Shizuo took Izaya’s earlobe in between his teeth without any force put into it; the sharp intake of breath came as a response, but to him it was more like an encouragement. “Too bad, I guess we’re stuck here.”

Izaya chuckled a bit breathlessly before uttering “You don’t sound a bit regretful”; his nose nuzzled on a mop of blond hair when Shizuo grinned against his abused neck. Legs shifted to close themselves on the weight on top of his body; it was more reflexive than intentional.

“Because I don’t,” Shizuo said matter-of-factly, deciding that going with honesty was his strong point. He could feel his temperature rose a bit as the hands dancing on his back kept on sending waves of heat, a contrast to the frost the rain brought as the droplets kept on painting their window pane.

Izaya hummed, his fingers went up to tangle themselves between the strands of blond. “It reminds me of our last vacation,” careful hand massaged Shizuo’s scalp which sent tingles to the nape. Shizuo let him, though; the sensation was both comforting and addicting. “It was Sunday too when we decided to rent a cabin, and then there was a storm.”

“Yeah, and the electricity went off,” Shizuo snorted a chuckle and pulled away to look at the frosted glass of their window, propping his chin in the support of his right palm. His gaze went down to meet the curious crimson orbs and a grin showed itself on his feature. “And with no phone and laptop, you went basically hysterical.”

He watched the pout that almost forming on Izaya’s lips but then the latter hurriedly changed it to a smirk. “Well, it’s because unlike Shizu-chan, I’m just not used to being a caveman.” Shizuo raised an eyebrow, and a mischievous grin slowly made an entrance.

His right hand crawled inside the warmth of the blanket, pushing the hem of the shirt upward and feeling the softness of Izaya’s waist. The latter immediately squirmed and pushed onto Shizuo’s chest. “Say what Izaya-kun?” his fingertips scratched random pattern on the surface of Izaya’s lean waist, forcing the latter to wiggle around as bubbly laughter came back with a pitch higher than earlier.

He only stopped the assault when Izaya sort of begged, spewing breathless “Stop” with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Shizu-chan really is a brute.” Thin leg crawled and wrapped itself on Shizuo’s, toe rubbed monotone pattern on the back of his leg. “A brute and a caveman.”

“Aren’t we both cavemen, though?” Shizuo pulled the blanket higher over the both of them to prove his point and Izaya laughed again. A “you’re probably right” came afterward accompanied by a genuine and amused smile, and Shizuo felt his face warmer at the sight as the corner of his lips slowly tugged upward too.

Izaya’s right hand fell onto Shizuo’s arm, and when Shizuo said “We should do that again sometimes, the vacation. Next time, next year, and the year afterward”, the grip tightened reflexively; fingers closing in on the shape of Shizuo’s bone underneath the skin.

“Quite a long-term planner, aren’t you?” Izaya was smiling, but it was missing the hint of amusement he usually showed, and somehow, Shizuo smelled anxiety.

///

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby, just take your time_

_Now holdin' me tight_

///

Shizuo leaned in again and kissed the tip of Izaya’s nose, and when he pulled away again he could see the tense in Izaya’s throat, the stiffness in Izaya’s lips, and the hesitation in Izaya’s eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before Shizuo took Izaya’s left hand in his right one.

“Izaya,” he opened Izaya’s palm carefully and, while keeping his gaze on the latter, licked those delicate fingers one by one. His tongue moved eloquently with gentle friction as he felt the small twitches Izaya made whenever that wet muscle scraped sensitive spots. Crimson orbs wavered slightly but refused to break eye contact. The said owner tried hard to fight the blush from coming into view but to no avail.

Shizuo watched as Izaya swallowed the lump in his throat and then proceeded to bite his bottom lip. He could feel the heat, the need exchanged between them as the tongue decided to lick the spaces between Izaya’s fingers longer, forcing out shudders and twitches from the owner. After he was done, he closed Izaya’s fingers and planted an affectionate kiss on the back of said hand. With mocha-brown eyes still glued to those haze-infused crimson ones, Shizuo declared, slow and clear, “I am here to stay.”

Izaya didn’t say anything, but he took a sharp inhale at the revelation. The surprise was visible in his eyes but Izaya still didn’t want to look away, and Shizuo was grateful. “Wherever you go, whatever path you choose, I will always walk alongside you. No matter how far, no matter how long… since I am yours.”

Shizuo ended his line by biting Izaya’s ring finger, just below the knuckle, without adding too much force into it. Red marks that took a shape of Shizuo’s teeth appeared soon after, encircling the bottom of the finger like a wedding ring. “I’ll be your accomplice that can’t be rid of.”

Izaya choked a laugh; the crimson eyes that kept staring at him finally glistened with stored-up tears. “Such confidence, Shizu-chan,” he joked, but Shizuo noticed a crack in his voice, along with acceptance in the grip of Izaya’s fingers against his.

“Oh, shut it,” Shizuo flashed a relaxed smile and leaned forward before gluing their foreheads together. Izaya still snickered; his hands sneaked their way back onto Shizuo’s shoulders. There was rosy color adorning the smaller man’s cheeks and Shizuo thought it suited Izaya so much, the sight was too adorable he felt there was invisible knot inside his chest.

And when Izaya formed a reply, “I have faith in you, my beast in shining armor,” Shizuo barked a chuckle. The temptation to plant a quick kiss on Izaya’s lips was so strong, so he just carried it out without hesitating.

///

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_

///

The kiss was just like a long drag of a cigarette, satisfying and calming, and when Izaya responded, his stomach felt like bursting out; Lips moving against each other for both adoration and reassurance. Shizuo proceeded to suck Izaya’s bottom lip and the latter moaned out his name. It soon became a desperate kiss that involved tongue-tangling and breathless whimpers, and when they both parted to breath, Izaya broke into a fit of giggles.

The sound and Izaya’s happy expression triggered the waves of warmth and tingles circulating through every fiber of Shizuo’s being. The sensation overwhelmed him, and at times like these that he just knew of one fact—he just couldn’t live without Izaya Orihara by his side.

 

_“Wherever you go, I just know that you’re always mine. This fact alone makes me smile.”_

 

 


End file.
